Megaman Zero After Duty
by Darkness-Aura
Summary: If anyone so wants me to update this story here, I will need to know in reveiws, or Email.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness-Aura: Yes, I have been dead to my other stories for quite some time now but that's because I had absolutely no chance to a computer since that last virus I have had....Well anyway If any of you guys see this new story I'm writing I give you my sincerest apologies for not being alive for such a long time, anyway since then I have gotten into a major Mega man Zero obsession since then and well guess what this first chapters going to be about? Heh, well anyway Instead of wasting time typing this why don't I just let you take a look at it then eh? Warning Insane OOC in the beginning but it stops soon enough, and spoilers if you haven't beaten or played Mega man Zero 2.  
  
(Megaman Zero after Duty: Ch. 1)  
  
After the intense and yet seemingly easy battle with Elpizo and the Dark Elf Zero decided it was a time a friggin change! Day after day Elpizo would ask him, Zero do this, Zero do that, Zero shine my shoes....Ok so maybe he didn't ask him to do that but Zero could have sworn he did once. Anyway since those days were over he wanted to go on a little fishing trip alone seeing that there has not been a problem since he defeated Elpizo, But there was one tiny little problem, Ciel.  
  
She would not let him go without attaching to his leg and asking if she could go with him. Ever since that last battle she has been getting....out of character. Zero was scared, very scared of her right now...."It's probably just that time of the month for her...or maybe something else..." Zero said thinking out loud to himself. Zero spun around on his chair he had been sitting on for awhile in the lab he sleeps in, he found it laying around in the junkyard not too long ago and spiffed it up to a recliner paradise. "Good thing I got this chair, I was getting tired of sitting in that sleeping capsule." Zero said with a little disgust. He had to sleep in that thing for quite some time since there were no extra beds, but the chair had done nicely.  
  
After a little bit of rest in his room Zero decided it was time to check out the base for anything suspicious. "Yhea, like anything will come up anymore...I am hungry though...maybe there is still some pizza in the fridge..." Zero turned around while walking down the halls and walked toward the kitchen. "Now let's what we got here... energy crystals...dog food...wait a second...dog food? What the heck is dog food doing in here?" After saying this out loud the cyber-elf Winkie came in and took it while Zero was still staring at in question. "Mmm! Dog food!" Winkie exclaimed while floating out of the room. "Why do I even bother to ask?" Zero sweat dropped and decided to forget about the scary scene he just witnessed. "Alright now let's see in there is any pizza left...yes! One slice left!" Zero grabbed it greedily and snuck out of the kitchen without a plate.  
  
While Zero snuck around back to his room avoiding everyone with his slice he suddenly felt a cold drift run down his back. "What the heck? When did it get so cold in here?" Then to his horror as he turned around he realized it wasn't the cold, but a very angry Ciel breathing down his back with fire in her eyes. "Meep!" "Zero! What have I told you about getting a plate? Look at the mess you've made!" Zero looked behind her and he did indeed drip pizza grease everywhere he had snuck. "Uh...well you see...I was in a hurry..." "What for huh?" Ciel was starting to reach in her pocket, this scared Zero out of his wits. "Uh...Ah!" Zero pointed at something behind Ciel and ran for it as she looked behind her. "That's it Zero no more TV for you!" Zero had finally made it in his room without getting pummeled by one of Ciel's evil little minions. "Well now that that's been taken care of it's time to stop acting so silly and get to work." Zero then decided it was time for that fishing trip he wanted to go on and started to pack his stuff.  
  
After about 30 to 35 minutes of packing Zero had finished and braced himself for his quick escape to the lake a few miles away from the new base. Zero pulled out one of his cyber-elves and woke it up. "What is it Zero?" A small red-headed elf asked from his palm. "Lily, if I don't make it to that lake make plans for my funeral..." "Uh...ok..." Zero then gently put the elf away in his pocket opened the door in front of him and poked his head out. "So far so good, I hope no one notices." Zero then tip toed to the elevator and pushed the button for the basement they have added for extra storage awhile ago, there was a door leading outside there and that's were his truck was waiting.  
  
Zero had finally reached the door to outside when tragedy had struck. There sitting in the passenger seat of the truck was Ciel. What made it worse was the fact that she had fishing gear on and a fishing pole. Zero's mouth dropped to the floor. "NOO!" Zero grabbed his head and dropped all of his stuff. Ciel turned around with a cute innocent smile on her face. "What's the matter Zero? Don't you want to go fishing?" "Yes! But I wanted to go alone man! I had this planned for days! I told no one, how did you find out?" Zero yelled a little freaked out at the moment. "Well I interrogated your little Cyber-Elf buddy here." Ciel held up a little elf with blue hair and red eyes staring at Zero with a scared look. "You force her to tell you? Dang it! I knew I shouldn't have told that elf...she always blabs her mouth away..." Zero looked again at the Elf and sighed. "Guess I won't be needing these." Zero looked toward his luggage and tossed half of it away, most of the things in it contained a TV, snacks and a radio.  
  
Ciel smirked and tossed the elf to Zero. "Well then Zero-Chan it's time to go!" Zero looked down at the elf with a solemn look on his face. "Well guess Zero days ruined eh little buddy?" The Elf looked a little disappointed. "Guess so Zero..." Zero then put the Elf away in his pocket and slowly got in the car. "And I was so sure I had gotten away..." Zero started it up and drove off toward the lake not knowing what kind of torture would ensue out in the woods near the lake...  
  
(End Chapter!)  
  
Darkness-Aura: Poor Zero, who knew Ciel could be so devious eh? I'll update as soon as I can guys! So please review! This story I guarantee you will not just be just about a fishing trip plan failed, there will be much, much more to come!  
  
Zero: Crap...  
  
Ciel:   
  
Zero: Double crap.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness-Aura: I guess one review is good enough for me, but don't expect speedy updates computers opportunities are not as great as they used to be....Here is chapter two guys!  
  
(Mega man Zero After duty: Ch. 2)  
  
While on the road Zero thought that things could never get any worse, no TV, no snacks, no radio or video games. He had planned to do so much on his little break, but it all had to be ruined by a certain Ciel sitting next to him. "Isn't this fun Zero? Just you me and fishing!" Ciel exclaimed happily. Zero did not want to answer that so he just stood quiet, bad idea. Ciel lunged over to the driver's side of the truck and pinched Zeros cheeks, hard. "I said Zero isn't this fun?" "Ah yes Ciel it's fun, it's fun!" "Good." Ciel sat back down while Zero used his free hand to rub his cheeks.  
  
Meanwhile Zero was having the worst time of his life, or at least one of the worst times in his life, there was a certain blue whisp of hair coming from the back of the truck. It belonged to leviathan. "Dang! I shouldn't have let him close the back trunk on some of my hair! I can't move! It will be worth it though..." She then started to cry anime rivers silently after saying so. Zero didn't know of leviathan's presence because of Ciel talking loud enough to cover up leviathan's whining. So Leviathan was safe, for now.  
  
After about an hour of listening to Ciel talk to him mindlessly and leviathans unheard whining in the back, they had finally reached their destination. "Well we are here Ciel." "Oh good! Time to take out the bug repellant and the tooth paste and..." "Shush! You don't need to name everything." "Grr..." "Let's take out the supplies from the trunk." Leviathan hearing Zero say this started in a mad effort to get her hair out from part of the trunk and escape, she could teleport out, but she forgot her transportation server. "Alright Ciel give me the key." "Here you go!" "Thanks." To Zero the opening of the trunk was very quick, but to the sweating leviathan it was a lifetime, then it opened. "Leviathan! What the heck are you doing here?" Zero yelled while pointing at her. "Uh...um...well that's a really good question...well...you see..." While Leviathan was stuttering Ciel came by leviathan and Zero and stopped in her tracks. "What the friggin heck is she doing here?" Ciel yelled pointing at the sweat-dropping leviathan. "I don't know Ciel, she was in the trunk..."  
  
Leviathan just stared at them while she was thinking of a plan. "Dang, I got nothing..." "What was that?" Zero asked hastily. "Look guy's I can explain!" "Dang right you will!" Ciel was going to punch her, but Zero caught her hand. "Let her finish, it might be good." "Well...ah...Screw it! I don't know why I came here I am obsessed ok?" Leviathan got out of the trunk and sobbed uncontrollably. Zero started to laugh hard while Ciel stared evilly at leviathan. After about a few minutes of laughing Zero saw that she was not kidding at all. "Oh...stop crying...It makes me feel bad..." "You have a soft heart for anything don't you?" Ciel slapped him upside the head with her suitcase. "Ouch! Dang that stung..." "Alright Leviathan what do you want?" Ciel was going to pull some 50 caliber guns from her pocket but found them gone. "Dang."  
  
"Well...Sniff...you see I made this really cool mind controlling device and I was going to put it on Zero and make him my slave! But it is broken and I could not escape the trunk..." Zero eyes widened as he heard this come from her mouth. "You tried to make me a mindless slave? Evil! EVIL!" Zero started to run but leviathan launched herself from the ground and grabbed his leg tightly. "No! Don't go! I must be with you!" "You're creeping me out man!" Zero then started to shake his leg to get her off, but to no avail. Ciel gotten very angry with this and lunged for Leviathan and tried to pry her off of him. "Get off him! He is mine! Hear me?" "Never!" Leviathan started to kicked Ciel off and gotten into a cat fight with her. Zero started to enjoy this and got some potato chips and a slushy to watch the fight with. "This vacation just keeps getting better!" Zero then started to munch on his potato chips like a little child.  
  
Zero decided it was time to stop the fight seeing that they were starting to rip each others clothing off, But before he did to little Zeros appeared on his shoulders on that looked like a devil and one like an angel. The angel spoke first. "That's a good boy, stop the fight and be polite Zero!" The devil did not agree to that. "No Zero let the fight fall through you will see so much!" "No Zero don't listen! He is evil!" "Don't chain me down with your manners!" "I will do more than just that!" The two little Zeros gotten into a fight, the angel won. "Yes victory!" "Uh...Angel dude. I better stop them now." Zero said cautiously. "Good you do that!" then he disappeared. Zero was about to stop them from fighting, but it was to late they both wore only in panties and bras. "Good lord!" Zero had the nosebleed of his life and passed out. The two girls looked at each other and then to Zero. Evil smiles had appeared on their faces as they both grabbed one foot each and dragged him to the truck. They then got dressed of course, and tossed Zero into the trunk then they shaked each other's hands as a peace treaty and drove off to the lake. After they have left a dark figure similar to an elf appeared from a tree, it was the dark elf, except it was in human form with purple eyes, black hair, and black clothing with weird markings. She had a jealous look on her face. "How dare they! I was going to get him..." Then she started to run off after the truck in the shadows quickly.  
  
(End Chapter 2)  
  
Darkness-Aura: Once again poor, poor Zero. Who knows what kind of girly torture they have planned for him, and the Dark elf? Perhaps they will put the mind control device on him? You will just have to find out next chapter! R & R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness-Aura: Hurray! Three reviews I feel so giddy! Yhea, well anyway here is the next chapter, I was typing it before but for some odd and uncounted for reason my last attempted chapter 3 was deleted...I'll try to remember what I was typing. And remember when I said the insanity will stop soon? Well it will in chapter four, this is chapter three so there! =P R & R!  
  
(Mega man Zero after Duty: Ch.3)  
  
"Well this is great isn't it Ciel?" "Yup it's going to be fun to have a mindless Zero instead of a smart one!" Both Leviathan and Ciel have arrived at their destination and since Zero was knocked out for the awhile his fishing trip was obviously cancelled. "Ok Ciel now come around to the trunk and help me fix the helmet while I'll tell you what's what, then we can have our slave!" After Leviathan had finished her sentence she found Ciel staring into space and drooling slightly. "Um Ciel?" "Huh? Oh yhea...fix..." "What were you thinking about?" "Nothing!" "Oh, really?" "Yes..." "Then why are you drooling?" "Uh..." "You sick, sick little girl..." "Humph..." Leviathan then grabbed Ciel and took her to fix the helmet.  
  
Unbeknownst to the two girls Zero had woken up a few minutes ago and was well aware of their sick little schemes. "Crap these perverted school girls are going to put something on me and I don't like it the sound of it..." Zero then picked him self up and looked around for somewhere to hide. "Hmm...That truck won't do...and the lake isn't very smart...ha! The woods!" Zero ran toward the bushes and trees like a little boy running away from a swarm of bees and dived into the bushes. "Heh, today's past events were quiet creepy, it's a good thing I recorded that cat fight with my internal cameras I would love to show it to the boy's back at the resistance base...heh, heh, heh..." Zero started to make copies of it in the bushes while the girls have just finished fixing the helmet.  
  
"Alright Ciel, we are done!" "Good, let's put it on Zero before he wakes up!" "I like your thinking!" "Oh, you should..." "Huh, Ciel you sort of drifted off there...oh." Leviathan found Ciel rubbing her head on the device and drooling about fantasies. "Get up will you!" Ciel sweat dropped and wiped her mouth while getting up. "Opps sorry." Leviathan and Ciel were about to tackle the supposed to be unconscious body when they found that he wasn't there. "What? Where is Zero-Chan?" "Huh? No Zero! My dreams are shattered!" Ciel got to her knees and started to whine and pout with Leviathan. "What dreams? He probably ran away because he heard you thinking about perverted things! All I wanted to do was be my personal hugger!" "Oh yhea! Well I bet it's your fault he is gone because you scared him off with your ugliness!" "Grr!" "Rar!" Leviathan and Ciel had gotten into another terrible cat fight, this time it's all or nothing.  
  
Zero while coping the tapes heard the fighting and decided to poke his head out from the bushes to check it out. "Holy crap! Another cat fight! This is going to be juicy!" Zero then scrambled to his camera and started to tape the fight. "This is going to be good!" Zero said with excitement. "Yhea I know isn't?" "You bet- Hey wait a second..." Zero had been struck with fear as he heard a female voice behind his back, he slowly turned around to see two purple eyes staring at him extremely close to his face, then Zero backed up toward the bush and pointed at her. "You! You're the Dark Elf! In human form? How? Why? What the heck?" The Dark elf simply stared at him then started to cry. "You don't like me? Wah!" She got on her knees and sobbed Anime Rivers uncontrollably.  
  
Zero blinked a few times and realized his situation at the moment. "Shush don't cry they will hear you come on!" The Dark Elf simply looked up from her sobbing condition and then lunged at him bear hugging him, and trust me it wasn't pleasant. "Crap!" "Oh! Zero-Chan I have missed you so!" "Eh, What?" "Ever since that stupid dude with the obsession with power was killed I fell in love with you! That's why I called your name!" "When will it stop? When will it stop?" Zero grabbed his head in suffering and pushed her off of his chest and started to run out of the woods.  
  
While the girls were about to start biting each other they spotted Zero running out of the forest. "ZERO!" They both gotten up extremely fast and dusted themselves off extending their arms to grab him. "Get Out of my way!" Zero practically close lined the both of them while he was running from some unknown force flailing his arms all the way. "Cough, what the heck is his problem?" "I don't know Ciel, but-"Before Leviathan even had the chance to finish her sentence a Rabid Dark Elf came out of the woods with hearts in her eyes bigger than her face yelling "Zero" all the way and trampling our blue haired guardian "You bum! Dang that smarts!" Leviathan got up and grabbed the running Elf by the foot. "Oh no, you don't! No one messes my pretty face and runs away!" "Ack! Nooo!" The Dark Elf hit the floor hard and started to sniffle a bit. "Zero..."  
  
Zero had fallen into the lake and finished pulling himself out when he seen Leviathan getting ready to kill the Dark Elf, He did not like the elf seeing that she was very creepy, but he had to do something about it. "Hey leave her alone!" Zero dashed and jumped into the air turning into his proto form and slashed away the knife Leviathan had menacingly hang above the elves head. "What the heck is wrong with you? Why are you even here any way! I don't like you! You are evil anyway!" Leviathan looked hurt and started to get up and walk away with an angry look mixed with sadness. "Fine Zero! I'll be back! This time I won't be nice! How could you be such a meanie...sniff...she messed up my face..." Leviathan turned around and stuck out her tongue. "Nyah!" Then turned back around and flew away.  
  
Zero looked back and forth between the two staring girls and started to sweat drop. "What?" "Oh nothing, it's just that I've never seen you get angry before." The dark elf stayed silent siting down for a bit looking at the ground and drawing anonymous things with her index finger. "Sorry Zero..." Zero looked down toward the Dark elf and smiled. "It's alright it isn't your fault it's Leviathan's she is just too, how should I say? Obsessed to deal with." "Ok..." "What now Zero?" Ciel asked interrupting the short silence. "Well...my little vacation has been ruined...we are going home then..." "Ok Zero." The Dark Elf heard this and looked up from what she was doing. "You can't leave me here! I have no where to go, I have spent hours and days looking for you! Can I please come with you?" Zero was a little shocked to hear this, he was going to refuse, but when he looked into her eyes his heart softened and he started to feel bad for the trouble. "Yhea I guess, you can sleep in my room tonight, I have two beds you can use the extra one." "Yay! Thank you I will repay you trust me!" "No problem." Ciel heard this and started to get mad. "Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Ciel was very jealous and could not stand the thought of the two of them in the same bed room. "It's alright Ciel it's only until I build her a new room ok, it might be fun to have someone with such a fun personality around anyway..." "Grr....Fine..." Ciel then walked over to the truck with a pouty look and sat down in the passenger seat. "Dark Elf you mind giving me a hand?" "OK!"  
  
After the three of them had packed all of their things they had finally set of toward the resistance base a few miles ahead. During the drive The Dark Elf started to wonder about her real name, she had never really had a real name and really wanted one, she decided to ask Zero to name her. "Hey Zero?" "Yhea?" "I really don't have a name; I'm tired of being called the dark elf, can you?" "Sure I'm not really good at giving names, but you are kind of similar to an angel with those wings...how about Angel?" "That's a nice name thank you!" Angel jumped from the back seat and hugged Zero tightly. Ciel was watching and started to get very jealous, so she smacked him. "Ouch! What was that for?" "Bwahahahah!" "Oh, crap..."  
  
(End Chapter.3)  
  
Darkness-Aura: How was this guys? I hope you liked it because there is more to come! So please R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness-Aura: Heh, sorry for the late, late, late, ok let's not do this....update. I was on vacation and needed some rest. Anyway here is chapter four!  
  
(Mega man Zero After duty: Chapter 4)  
  
Zero has had a lot to do since Dar- I mean Angel joined the resistance base for the better. First there was the fact of getting her a room...It was fine for Zero, but for Ciel...well let's just say she put cameras in his room to make sure our little angel was really a little angel. Zero shook his head at the memory of it all. "I swear man, Ciel is too over protective, and I mean seriously Angel did not even try anything." Zero also remembered the purification of Angel; she was un-cursed and now really did look like an angel. Besides that there were things to do for her like, feed her, take care of her things like that...Zero decided to stop thinking about her for awhile before Ciel decides to terrorize him a little more.  
  
Zero walked down the corridors of the building letting his mind wander to some of the most recent events having taken place. The really scary encounter he might take as a joke later was how strange Leviathan and Ciel acted. Dragging him everywhere, trying to put a mind control device on him, having dirty thoughts. It scared him to no end because of their little schemes and let's just say that is something he will never do again. Not knowing who was in his way he bumped into something soft while walking along the path towards Ceils lab. "Uh, oh sorry I didn't know where I was-" Before he could finish his sentence a naked Angel was staring at him without even trying to cover herself up, and then she reacted. "Hi Zero!" "Ah! My eyes! They are overloaded!" Zero fell back and then nothing more.  
  
Zero awoken on a soft bed only to find himself in Ceils laboratory. "Ugh, that was a slightly surprising sight." Zero picked him self up and rubbed the back of his head, also noticing that his helmet is missing. "I would say so mister!" Ciel was sitting at his side blowing a raspberry at him. "What?" "You were staring at that naked Angel girl!" "Hey! Come on I was just wandering the halls and then all of a sudden she bumps into me! How was I supposed to know?" "Yhea right you pervert." "Why didn't she have any clothes on anyway?" "I don't know, I'm guessing since she is half human half elf, she has no sense of being naked or clothed, so therefore she didn't see the need to dress." "Not my fault then! "Is too!" "Is not!" "To!" "Not!" Zero decided to stop since there was no sense arguing although that image in his head won't disappear until he found something more occupying for him to forget about it...He just gave Ciel a shrug of surrender then walked out. "See ya Ciel I'm going to bed." "You better make sure that Elf isn't in your bed! The cameras are down today..." "Yhea, Yhea I remember what happened last time..." Zero decided not to remember throwing himself on his bed after a recon mission and finding it too bumpy.  
  
Zero snuck into his room and indeed found angel lying on it, this time clothed. He figured they caught her and gotten her dressed. "Angel you know your not supposed to be in here! I didn't take three weeks building you that huge room for nothing!" Angel looked at him and started to tear a little. "I had a nightmare, I feel safer here...sorry." "Oh, if that is the case, then I guess you can stay. Just make sure you don't make any loud noises or anything if Ciel finds out she will close line me and more..." "Thanks you Zero!" Angel then lunged at Zero ready to bear hug him. "No, Angel No!" There was a loud thud as she squeezed and he screamed for mercy. Then there was a rumbling. "Holy crap! That's Ciel! Angel hide, hide!" Angel looked left and right for a hiding place then seen the vent, She then ran over to it kicked it open and lunged into the vent disappearing inside then closing it behind her, all just before Ciel barged in knocking Zero to the side since he was next to it.  
  
"Alright where the frick is she?" "I don't know what you are talking about!" Ciel lunged for Zero and grabbed him by the coaler of his armor. "Oh, yes you do I heard Angel in here!" "Oh, you mean that? That was me practicing my imitation of Angel tackling me and bear hugging me to the wall while I screamed! Heh..." Zero then repeated his unfortunate encounter badly. "Oh, well keep working on it! That was horrible..." Ciel then dusted herself off and walked out of the room. "Ok, angel you can come out now." "Thanks for covering for me Zero." "It's nothing." "Do you think she hates me?" "Who? Ciel? No she is just overprotective when there are other women to close to me." "Oh, alright...I guess." "Well, let's hit the hay I'm getting tired already, good thing I've gotten a bigger bed for something like this." "Ok Zero good night." "G'night." Zero fallen asleep as soon as he hit the pillow, same for Angel of course, but unbeknownst to Him Ciel had gotten the cameras to work and she was furious at what she seen. "I'm so going to get you tomorrow Zero! GRR!"  
  
(End Chapter.)  
  
Darkness-Aura: A rather short chapter by a hundred or so words....but I guess it will do for now, anyway please review and sorry for keeping you waiting for so long! 


End file.
